


Midnight Lusting

by scorpandal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpandal/pseuds/scorpandal
Summary: Scorpius climbs into Albus's bed in the middle of the night, smut ensues.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Midnight Lusting

Scorpius laid awake in his bed in the Slytherin dormitory; it was now one o’clock in the morning and he had yet to find sleep. He sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair, trying to come up with a plan of action. He could collect his books, sneak down to the common room and study, he could remain in his bed and read, or he could sneak into bed with Albus. _His_ Albus. After some consideration he decided on the latter idea and slipped from his bed, padding across the room to his boyfriend’s bed, conscious of the fact that their roommates were fast asleep. He drew the curtains to see a sleeping Albus, face squished against the pillow. Scorpius climbed into the bed carefully, so as not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend, and reclined back into the mattress. He was surprised when he felt Albus stirring next to him, as Albus is quite the heavy sleeper.

“Scor?” Albus mumbled.

“Sorry, couldn’t sleep.” Scorpius turned around to face Albus.

“It’s alright.” Albus cupped Scorpius’s face and pressed their lips together.

  
Scorpius shifted closer to Albus and ran his hands down Albus’s warm chest, causing Albus’s breath to hitch. Albus trailed his hand down to Scorpius’s arse, giving it a light squeeze, earning a soft moan from Scorpius. Albus rolled his hips against Scorpius’s, feeling the other boy’s erection against his own. Scorpius moaned and slid his hands up Albus’s shirt, running his hands over the expanse of his boyfriend’s front.

“A-ah Scor,” Albus groaned, “can you grab my wand?” He whispered.

Scorpius rolled over in affirmation and reached for Albus’s wand, handing it to Albus and watching as his boyfriend muttered a quick silencing spell. Albus slipped his wand under the pillow and pressed his lips against Scorpius’s once again. Scorpius slung his leg over Albus’s hip, pulling himself as close to Albus as possible. Albus slid his hand under the waistband of Scorpius’s pajama bottoms, cupping his arse.

Scorpius moaned, “Al, please.”

“What do you want, Scor?” Albus’s voice was husky, his breathing heavy from lust.

“More, Al, please,” Scorpius whined, unable to form words, and rubbing his erection against Albus’s.

Albus pushed Scorpius onto his back and laid down on top of him, pressing a deep kiss to his lips before sitting up, straddling Scorpius’s hips and tugging at the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt.

“This needs to come off,” Albus whispered into Scorpius’s ear.

Scorpius sat up enough that Albus could remove his shirt, throwing it to the foot of the bed. Albus pushed Scorpius down once again and moved his lips to Scorpius’s neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. Scorpius moaned and slid his hands up Albus’s shirt, hinting that he wanted Albus to take it off. Albus understood and slid it over his head, throwing it to join Scorpius’s discarded shirt. Albus pressed a short kiss to Scorpius’s mouth before placing a trail of kisses down Scorpius’s torso, and he ran his hands along Scorpius’s body, placing delicate fingers to rest at the waistband of his boyfriend's pajama bottoms. When he looked up to make eye contact with Scorpius, the pair were both breathing heavily.

“Can I?” Albus asked.

Scorpius nodded, “Please, Al.” He moaned.

Albus slid his boyfriend’s pajama bottoms off, throwing them to the foot of the bed before pulling his bottoms off and discarding them. Albus sat up and pulled the blond boy into his lap, kissing him as Scorpius straddled him, rubbing their erections together through their pants. Albus slid his hands down Scorpius’s chest, cupping his erection.

“Still too much fabric,” Albus whispered, teasing at the front of Scorpius’s waistband.

“I agree.” Scorpius inhaled sharply as Albus tugged his pants off, leaving him completely naked.

Scorpius moved off of Albus’s lap so he could remove Albus’s pants. Once the pair was undressed, Albus pushed Scorpius onto his back. Albus pressed his erection against Scorpius’s, grinding the two cocks together, and both boys moaned in pleasure.

Suddenly, Albus looked up, “Scor?” He asked nervously.

“Yeah?” Scorpius replied.

“Is it alright if I try something new?” He asked.

Scorpius looked into Al’s startlingly green eyes to convey his trust, “Whatever you like, Al,” Scorpius whispered.

Albus grabbed his wand from under the pillow, he cast a lubrication spell, watching as the lube spilled onto his fingers. He looked up to make eye contact, silently asking Scorpius if it was still okay. Scorpius nodded, breath hitching as he realized what his boyfriend was planning.

“Please, Al,” he groaned.

Albus hungrily admired the precum leaking from Scorpius’s cock; he looked beautiful, splayed out on the bed, moaning for Albus, depending on him to bring him to his climax. With one hand, Albus stroked Scorpius’s cock, the other rubbing Scorpius’s hole. Scorpius whimpered, arching into Albus’s touch and canting his hips for easier access to his arsehole. Albus pressed a finger in lightly, retreating quickly. He wanted to feel Scorpius relax before venturing any further. He had dreamt about this for years, and it had to be perfect.

“Al, please, I need you,” Scorpius whined when his pucker of skin loosened and softened around Al’s fingertips.

As Albus pressed in, Scorpius gasped and let out a loud moan. Albus gave Scorpius a few seconds to adjust before moving his finger and Scorpius moaned in pleasure, arching his back. Albus continued to penetrate Scorpius with his finger, feeling his climax approaching just from the sight of Scorpius losing all control.

Scorpius whimpered, “I need more, Al.”

Albus nodded and spread the lubricant over a second finger, he gave his cock a few strokes before slowly pressing a second finger into Scorpius.

“You alright?” Albus asked, wanting to confirm that they were progressing at a comfortable pace.

“Oh, Merlin yes.” Scorpius moaned.

Albus, gaining confidence, gave him some time to adjust before moving both fingers. Scorpius moaned loudly and moved one hand to clutch the pillow beside his head.

“That feels so good, Al, don’t stop.” He whined

“Merlin, you look amazing, Scor.” Albus moaned, bringing his free hand up to stroke his cock.

“A-ah, harder, Al.” Scorpius moaned.

Albus sped up, thrusting his fingers into the tight ring of muscle, and with one deep thrust of his fingers, he hit right _there_. Scorpius gasped and let out a loud moan, tightening his grip on the pillow.

“F-fuck, Al, just like that, I’m so close.” He whined.

Albus pumped his cock harder, feeling his climax creeping up, thrusting his fingers hard and deep into Scorpius’s tight hole. Scorpius was a moaning mess, leaking precum all over his stomach and down his shaft.

  
“A-ah, fuck, Al, I’m gonna cum.” Scorpius moaned as his orgasm crashed over him, cock untouched, moaning as his cum spilled onto his stomach.  
The sensations that had been concentrated in his cock and arse spread throughout his body, making him positively shudder with pleasure.

Albus gingerly took his fingers out of Scorpius and stroked his own cock hard and fast, “Oh, Merlin, fuck, I’m coming!” He moaned as the thick white liquid shot out of his cock, hitting Scorpius’s flat stomach and up to the hollows of his collarbones.

Albus collapsed next to Scorpius, grabbing his wand and casting _scourgify_. Both boys were breathing hard, basking in the after-glow of their orgasms. As Albus pulled the sheets up to cover both him and Scorpius, he turned to press a passionate kiss to Scorpius’s mouth.

“I love you, Scor,” Albus whispered.

“I love you too, Al,” Scorpius replied, placing his head on Albus’s chest and closing his eyes, sleep finally taking him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that includes smut, hope you guys enjoy! xx


End file.
